<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Herrschers, bound by the Will of the Houkai by the_hearteater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992346">Herrschers, bound by the Will of the Houkai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater'>the_hearteater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fight for all that is beautiful [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys &amp; Sophism (Webcomic), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, YEAAAAA, but it is, but its so good, i should take a break from playing Honkai Impact tbh, read this if u want to understand the series, this is an explaination on whats gonna come, this is just like an info dump what the hecc, this shouldnt be here tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They possess immense power, otherworldly abilities strong enough to wipe mankind off the planet.</p><p>(Or: Explaination of wtf are Herrschers?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fight for all that is beautiful [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Herrschers, bound by the Will of the Houkai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This stayed far too long in my head for me not to write it.</p><p>You don't need to understand the game's plot to enjoy, but if you do so happen to know it, thats a great bonus!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Herrschers. Humans that have merged with Houkai energy and has given into the will of the Houkai to destroy the current era of human civilization. Possessing otherworldly abilities and exceptional powers through their cores, they are extremely powerful to such extent that an S-rank Valkryie rarely stands a chance against them.</p><p> </p><p>Herrschers are also able to extract cores from another Herrscher’s body, allowing them to possess new abilities such as control over death, bubble universes, mind possession and so on. There are heard to be 14 herrschers in total, but only 13 of their powers were identified.</p><p> </p><p>The last herrscher, known as Herrscher of the End, was known to have wiped out the ancient civilization of the past. She was mentioned in legends, tales telling about her acts of carnage to mankind as humanity tried to retaliate, but their efforts were in vain. She was known as the Houkai God as she only lives and fights to see humanity’s despair.</p><p> </p><p>As another civilization was reborn, the same plague continues to haunt humanity; the Houkai.</p><p> </p><p>This three (or four?) part story tells about a young man consumed by the Will of the Houkai, and how was he saved from the incoming doom of destroying mankind by paying a price.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Herrscher means lord, ruler or sovereign in German.</p><p>Houkai is like a natural disaster (??) according to their Wiki (Idk how to explain it even though i play the game :/)</p><p>Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>